


Final feliz

by Bhack_swan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhack_swan/pseuds/Bhack_swan
Summary: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke han cumplido todas sus metas; están tan felices que lloran.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Final feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente acabo de hacer esto porque me aburría en mis clases en línea, no sé qué es. Ni siquiera edité mucho así que no prometo que no habrá errores.
> 
> Sé que debería estar enfocandome en Choque de Rosas pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente porque me voy a la uni y tengo que estudiar para el examen, así que tenganme paciencia plis.

Naruto está feliz, más feliz que nunca. Toma la túnica Hokage que le han mandado a hacer, viéndose al espejo no queda ni un rastro del niño hiperactivo e inmaduro que solía ser. Ahora es un hombre, uno que ha cumplido todas sus metas.

Sasuke, su mejor amigo, está de regreso en la aldea. Bueno, más o menos porque solo llegaba por uno o dos días al año y seguía viajando, así que realmente no lo ve mucho, o hablan. Pero ha formado una familia y está mejorando con eso de sentirse culpable. Le ha reclamado muchas veces que nunca visita a Sakura y su hija pero el hombre insiste en proteger el pueblo desde lejos.

¡Encontró al amor de su vida! Y ahora tiene una familia, como siempre había querido. Dos niños que se parecen demasiado a él y una esposa tan dulce y tierna, como siempre imaginó que debía ser una esposa y una madre. Definitivamente había tenido suerte con Hinata, porque finalmente se dió cuenta de que Sakura solo era una competencia con Sasuke, y ellos eran tan felices como él.

Subiendo a la plataforma se da cuenta de lo muy afortunado que es, porque Iruka está en la multitud llorando con nostalgia en silencio y Kakashi está ahí arriba esperándolo, casi demasiado ansioso por deshacerse del sombrero que ha llevado por tantos años esperando a que el pueda sucederlo. Y Ero-sennin no está, lo que le duele como el infierno, pero está bien, porque tiene a su familia y a su equipo, y el mundo está en paz así que ya no tiene que perder a nadie más. 

Le gustaría que su padre lo viera ahora, ha seguido sus pasos, se pregunta si con su capa y sombrero se parece aún más a él. Desea que su madre lo vea también, ¿lo abrazaría? Su último abrazo duró tan poco, ella siempre le duró tan poco. 

Konoha entera estalla en vítores y aplausos cuando lo nombran Séptimo Hokage, el siete siempre ha sido su número. Sabe que no sólo es su pueblo, sino que celebrarán su ascension por todas las aldeas y todos los pueblos del mundo, es el héroe. Y está tan feliz por que nunca hubo nada que quisiera más que esto, este reconocimiento, este amor que le dan. Hace que cada cosa valga la pena ¿no?, después de cada patada y escupitajo que recibió, él pudo hacer que cambiaran ¿no? 

Después de una pequeña reunión con sus amigos, se van a casa, lo felicitan uno a uno por mucho tiempo. <<creíamos en ti, siempre lo supimos, felicidades>>. Se alegra tanto porque todos están bien y están ahí con él apoyándolo; la guerra con Akatsuki, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja les quitó tanto pero han salido adelante y ahora todos están tan felices como él. 

Besa a Hinata esa noche, y hacen el amor por que es su esposa y siempre ha estado ahí para él aunque no lo supiera, como su madre había estado ahí para él aunque no la viera. No puede ser más afortunado y feliz por que tiene lo que siempre había querido, y lo que cualquier hombre puede soñar con tener. 

Sale al patio en medio de la noche, contemplando su vida perfecta entre las estrellas. Y llora, llora, llora y llora por que está tan feliz, porque ha cumplido todos sus sueños que parecían lejanos en su juventud, así que el está tan feliz que no puede evitar llorar. 

  
Sakura está feliz, más feliz que nunca. Toma la mano de su novio y camina hacia el altar improvisado que han conseguido en Oto, el kimono blanco de segunda mano le hace sentirse mujer y oculta un poco el pequeño vientre que lleva.

Sasuke se ve aún más guapo que de costumbre con el cabello peinado y el traje negro que tanto le costó que usara. Tiene los ojos medio distantes y desconectados del mundo, pero está bien por que ahora está con ella y se encargará de sanarlo con su amor. 

Devuelta en Konoha comprarán una casa en algún barrio residencial no muy concurrido, porque a Sasuke nunca le han gustado mucho las personas, llevarán a su hijo a la academia y ella trabajará como la nueva directora del hospital General de la aldea. 

Besa a su ahora esposo y no puede evitar pensar que este es el final de cuentos de hadas que merecen. 

Ella era solo una niña civil insegura en un mundo de ninjas, acosada por niños matones, enamorada y asustada, viendo a las personas que quería alejarse y destrozarse. Entonces fue la alumna de un sannin, fue la kunoichi más fuerte, la mejor médico. De entre tantas fue ella quién destacó, quién sobrevivió, quién consiguió el éxito. 

Cuando la ceremonia ha terminado ve de reojo a una pelirroja que contiene las lágrimas, y sabe que es muy afortunada, por que de todas las mujeres, es ella quien se ha casado con Sasuke Uchiha. 

Llega la noche y su esposo la besa, es muy raro que la bese por que a él nunca le ha gustado mucho el contacto físico. Se acuestan de espaldas y cuando el otro se duerme queda sola en la habitación oscura, Oto le da un poco de escalofríos de todos modos. 

Toca su vientre y sueña despierta con su nueva vida. Está tan feliz que llora, porque está con el hombre que siempre ha amado, quien la ha inspirado. Llora porque es tan afortunada, tiene a su equipo completo de nuevo, tiene a sus amigos completos, tiene a sus padres vivos y tiene una nueva familia. Va a tener un hijo con el amor de su vida así que está tan feliz que llora. 

Sasuke está feliz, está más feliz que nunca. Entra a la sala del hospital y los ruidos de niños le inundan los oídos, regularmente odia los sonidos fuertes pero en esa ocasión le marean de nervios alegres. 

Recuerda que esta era una de sus metas, mata a Itachi y restablece el Clan Uchiha. Lo primero no resultó bien, porque había matado a Itachi y una parte de sí mismo había muerto con él. 

Ama a su hermano más que a nada, y lo extraña cada día que pasa; sueña con dos dedos en su frente y palabras suaves diciéndole lo amado que era también. Le duele el pecho al recordarlo, pero sabe que hoy su hermano estaría tan feliz como él, por que lo ha hecho tío. 

La bebé está dentro de una incubadora, aún muy pequeña para que pueda salir al mundo totalmente. Por un momento desea que se quede ahí para siempre, donde nada puede dañarla. 

Se pregunta si su madre y su padre estuvieran aquí, ¿estarían orgullosos? No recuerda que alguna vez estuvieran orgullosos de él, tal vez solo cuando hizo esa bola de fuego. Se pregunta si su clan estaría de orgulloso de la niña que continuará con su linaje, no lo sabe porque nunca los conoció lo suficiente para saberlo. 

La niña está callada, pone una mano en el vidrio justo arriba de ella tratando de acariciarla. Se siente tan afortunado, siempre se ha equivocado, en todo lo que hace, pero Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi lo han perdonado, Konoha lo ha perdonado, Itachi lo ha perdonado; y debería estar muerto o en una cárcel pero está aquí convirtiéndose en padre. 

Sarada abre los ojos y eso lo hace tan feliz que llora. Los ha perdido a todos, su clan, su familia, su hermano, el camino, la razón, la voluntad, la vida. Ha peleado guerras, matado inocentes, dañado personas. Ha estado destrozado toda la vida pero ahora está aquí y los ojos de su hija son tan negros como los suyos, así que llora por que el está tan, tan, tan feliz. 


End file.
